


High Elves: Assassins

by GoddessofTirar



Series: The World of Tirar [7]
Category: The World of Tirar
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, No Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, deathly beauties, kingdom of salkhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTirar/pseuds/GoddessofTirar
Summary: In most respects, the Kingdom of Salkhi is a sad remnant of the Elvish Empire, a mere shadow of its former glory. With a few exceptions.
Series: The World of Tirar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169990
Kudos: 1





	High Elves: Assassins

The small northern kingdom of Salkhi remains as the last remnant of the once thriving Elvish Empire. While the territory of the empire itself has shrunk to a mere fraction of its former self, the institutions created during its golden age remain mostly intact. Most well known to the outside world is their assassins guild, named the Deathly Beauties. These High Elven assassins live a life of intense and rigorous training, a Spartan lifestyle full of endless requirements and standards set by the guild. They must have weigh less than 9 stone, they must be shorter than 3.8 cubits but taller than 3.3, they must be strong enough to lift double their own weight for extended periods of time but still maintain a slim figure. This strict regime was their greatest feature, however, and helped them achieve their most powerful weapon: by exuding sexuality, they could weaponize it with devastating effect. To date, they have never failed a mission, or lost any assassins in the field. However, the internal affairs of the Kingdom of Salkhi and the relationship between the king and the assassins guild has led to enormous political tension, and many suspect that the next target of the Deathly Beauties will be the last surviving descendant of the Emperor of the Elves, the king himself. For now, the future of the last remaining Elvish state is as uncertain as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: https://www.artstation.com/mont_stone


End file.
